Physical Contact
by Adamina20
Summary: Itachi tries to tell Sakura that even though they have a relationship, he doesn't want to be touched in front of Akatsuki members, no kissing in public. But Sakura has a different opinion about it. ItaSaku, both OOC, some language. READ AND REVIEWS!


_**Hiya!!**_

**ItaSaku oneshot. Both ooc. ****Watch out for some language.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

''I don't like physical contact. In fact I have never enjoyed any kind of touch in my whole life.''

The pink haired girl stands in front of the Uchiha. He sits comfortable in his wooden chair in the kitchen. Behind them, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu and Kakuzu are playing poker. Sakura looks at Itachi with her shiny green and innocent eyes. Blinking her eyelashes in a way a naief child would.

Itachi looks at her with his red eyes, he always admired how his death glares would NOT scare or upset Sakura. Strangely enough, when he looked at her like that, she looked back at him even more innocent. Those huge green watery eyes often joined with a sweet smile. His glares did not affect her in the least.

''In fact...'' he continues, '' I wish I never had any sort of physical contact in all my life.'' he is being harsh and speaks to her in a way that would make everyone look down in defeat. Shiver in dismay. He knew he was sounding like that. He knew that he was being harsh, but he hated being humiliated or emberassed. He hated being teased by every member because of his relationship with the little pinky. Yes the way his voice sounded could scare the shit out of people.

But not out of her... Noooo, she is so different. Instead she FUCKING smiles at him brightly and lifts a finger teasingly.

''So Ita-kun... you didn't like what I did to you last night?! You were so cute when you almost begged me to do it again! Kawaiiiii!!!'' She pinches Itachi's cheek between her fingers and pulls. His eyes flinch and twitch in horror.

_That name... That horrible naaaame!_

He bows foreward and hisses. ''I told you not to call me like that in front of the others!'' He quickly looks over his shoulder to see if anyone heard. Luckily they didn't. The rest is still playing poker. He removes her hand from his cheek.

Sakura's happy expression turns into a surprised one. ''But last night, you even WANTED me to call you like that.'' she exclaimes. ''Remember? You said-''

Itachi had jumped foreward and placed his hand over her mouth. He looks behind him at the table and sees all pairs of eyes fixed on them. Deidara smirks teasingly. ''Last night, un?''

Itachi gives the blonde a death glare in return. Suddenly they all continue playing, like nothing happened. He closes his eyes, thinking about what he is going to tell her.

''Now... what I was trying to say Sakura, is that I do not wish to be touched unless necessary. Par example, when we watch a horror movie and the scary part comes, you are not to cling onto my arm. Or when you feel happy, do not peck my cheek. And the worst thing: do not, I repeat DO NOT ask me in the morning during breakfast if my but still hurts! ESPECIALLY not in front of all members. You have no idea how humiliating that is. In fact I want you to keep our passionate ''relationship'' as a secret. To ALL members. So Sakura...'' He opens his eyes.

''Sakura?''

His brows move up, and for a moment he closes his eyes in annoyance. The girl's eyes are closed and a trail of drool is dripping out of the corner of her mouth.

''SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!''

With a gasp she wakes up. ''Sorry Ita-kun, I kinda spaced out. You were saying?''

Itachi suppresses his anger and grits his teeth. ''As I were saying!!!! Do not touch me unless it's truly necessary, you understand?''

A wicked smile plays her lips. ''So you don't want me to do... the thing I did last night.'' His jaw drops, his eyes widen, his heart beat speeds up, his breath quickens.

''W-well, maybe just... that.'' he mumbles, ''But NOTHING ELSE! Do you understand?''

She nods. ''Of course I understand Ita-kun. I will try not to emberass you by making any physical contact with you during the day when others can see. I will tell no one about our secret ''meetings'' and the other things we do together. I won't tell, 'kay?''

Itachi resists crying when he hears the words he had wanted to hear so badly. _She understands! No more emberassment! YAY!_

Suddenly Deidara turns around and watches Sakura. ''Oi! Sakura, un. Look at that mouse over there! It's right behind you!''

The pink haired girl turns around and her eyes widen in horror, her bottom lip trembles. Itachi's eyes widen too, because he knows what will happen next. The horror movie syndrom!! She has it everytime something scary happens, and she does the SAME everytime too.

_So... scary. TOO SCARY!_

She yells and while Itachi tries to stand, attempting to run away, she jumps into his lap. (He really tried to dodge her, to REALLY avoid it! But when he is sitting comfortable in a chair, he's just not as fast as he usually is!).

''ITA-KUN, save me! Save me! KILL IT, ITA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!''

Itachi feels the physical contact and his eyes twitches. Pain of emberassement fills his heart. He looks at his teammates, who are all laughing on the floor. Slowy his pride is being shattered, like a mirror breaking. He feels like crying, of course he doesn't.

Great, he will never receive any respect from them again. He can already hear it. He can already hear Kisame saying: ''Is our little Ita-kun ready for the mission. Neh Ita-kun? Ita-kun?''

_Doomed for life..._

The little girl clings onto Itachi as if her life depends on it. Her arms circled around his waist in a iron grip. He can only watch. Watching her touch him. He fliches in horror. _Gah! Physical contact!! NOOOOOO_

_Didn't she hear ANYTHING I just said?_

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW ARE HIGHLY REQUESTED!!!!**


End file.
